


et j'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé

by marlowe



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe/pseuds/marlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lee is kind of a romantic sap but in a smutty way, and Richard is really quite fond of the idea of sex in a claw-foot bathtub in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	et j'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/gifts).



> written for the hobbit_kink prompt:
> 
> "A sweet, sexy, occasionally cheesy tale spun by a cast member to his lover about how they could disappear into the night together.
> 
> Bonus: He's making the whole thing up while making love to his partner.  
> Double Bonus: His partner totally gets off on it."
> 
> I swear I'll get back to the pie shop AU eventually... 
> 
> Title is roughly translated to 'and I love like I have never loved before'

“We could do it, you know.”

Richard snuffled out a laugh into Lee's shoulder, and it hitched into a gasp as Lee crooked his fingers inside him.

“You're ridiculous.”

Lee pulled back just far enough to nuzzle his nose against Richard's, a smile spreading across his face. He pressed a feather-light kiss against Richard's lips, already warm and pink from the attention he had lavished on them earlier. Richard lifted his head to chase Lee's mouth as he retreated, but fell back to the pillow a few seconds later, his muscles straining too hard to keep himself up.

“And what would you have us do, then? Pack up all our things and steal away in the night?”

“We wouldn't even pack,” Lee said, twisting his fingers gently and making Richard's hips arch up off the bed. “Just leave with the clothes we were wearing and nothing else.”

A shiver raced up Lee's spine as Richard wound his fingers through his hair, pulling him back down for a deep, searing kiss.

“Yeah? And where would we go?”

His words were damp against Lee's mouth, so quiet that he felt more than heard them.

“Anywhere. I've always wanted to see Cambodia.”

Lee's fingers started working more insistently and Richard's mouth fell open, so inviting that Lee couldn't help but suck on his bottom lip before leaning in to whisper against his throat.

“Maybe find a tiny little shack on the beach... sit in the sand all day, under a palm when it gets too hot, drink a stupid amount of those fruity little drinks with the umbrellas in them.”

Richard's laugh rumbled through his chest into Lee's.

“That sounds... sticky.” He pressed his hips down, swiveling them against Lee's hand. It was sinful, the way he moved, and Lee had to rest his forehead on Richard's chest just to watch as he writhed underneath him. He let his other hand lay lightly on Richard's hipbone and followed his movement, encouraging him with soft kisses and whispered praises. Richard moaned loudly.

“What about... what about Moscow?” he asked, his voice rough and unsteady.

Lee looked up, but Richard had his head thrown back against the pillow so all Lee could see was the vast expanse of his bared throat. It was too tempting; Lee surged up to lick a stripe along the hot, exposed skin.

“I've always... _ah_... always wanted to improve my Russian.”

A faint, slick, filthy noise filled the room as Lee moved faster inside him and Richard blushed high on his cheeks. Lee smiled down at him fondly.

“Way too fucking cold, you lunatic.”

Richard laughed again, momentarily distracted, and Lee used it to slide his fingers out smoothly. Richard's brow furrowed slightly at the loss. Lee pressed his lips to his forehead and trailed more open-mouthed kisses down until he reached his ear.

“Ready?”

“Yes, _god_ , please...”

They fit together effortlessly, a well-practiced movement, and Lee bottomed out on the first thrust. He knew Richard could take it, and he took a selfish pleasure in the way that Richard's nails dug and clawed at his biceps when he did. Strong thighs wrapped around his hips, stopping his movement and holding him deep inside.

“Christ, Richard,” he gasped, head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. One of Richard's hands was still wound in his hair and he felt a sharp tug, directing his head slightly to the left and down to Richard's waiting lips. Their kiss was full of heat, and when Lee fucked his tongue into Richard's mouth his hips followed suit, grinding in as much as Richard would let him. It was too much and not enough all at once, and Lee had to reach down to pry Richard's legs open again, pushing them back and licking his lips as he watched the thick cords of muscles work underneath.

“Hold them,” he said, his voice so low it nearly startled him, and it must have had the same effect on Richard whose eyes widened as he gripped on to the backs of his own thighs. Lee leaned over, pressing Richard down into the bed and kissing him fiercely before sitting back up to let them both breathe. His hips continued to make slow, gentle, short thrusts as he ran his hands up along Richard's sides and back down again, giving his cock a few brief strokes before gripping on to his hips more firmly.

He stilled, and Richard bit his lip, looking up at him curiously.

“How about we compromise?”

Richard rolled his eyes. “Are you still on about that?”

“Paris.”

“Paris,” Richard repeated, attempting to look non-plussed but betrayed by the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Lee braced his hands on either side of Richard's shoulders and started to move his hips, deeply but gently. Richard's mouth fell open again, this time letting sharp, little _ah's_ slip out with every thrust.

“Paris in the springtime,” Lee said, smiling as he felt Richard drop one of his legs so he could bring his hand up to grip Lee's neck. “We could hole ourselves up in a hotel room. One of those really fancy ones, where everything is gold and covered in velvet and the bathroom has one of those huge claw-foot bathtubs.”

Richard moaned, his hips jerking up to meet Lee's thrusts.

“We'd throw our phones into the Seine. No one would know where we were. It would be just us...”

“Yes,” Richard hissed, his sweat-slick fingers slipping and scrabbling against Lee's neck.

Lee leaned down further, knowing it must be straining Richard's thigh to have it pressed back so far, but he didn't complain, and Lee needed to be closer. He licked at Richard's collarbone, tasting the salt on his skin, and gasped as heat started to crackle low in his belly.

“We would walk in the rain, and when it got too cold I'd take you back to the hotel and fuck you in the bathtub until you were warm again.” Richard whimpered at Lee's words. “And then I'd wrap us both in blankets on the bed and fuck you again. In fact I probably wouldn't let you leave that bed for days.”

“I think I'd be alright with that,” Richard said quietly. The look he gave Lee was so raw, so open, that Lee could have sworn he felt his heart stop for just a second, only to come back and beat with twice the force behind it, pounding behind his chest like a caged animal. He wished he could keep talking, keep telling Richard all the things he wanted to do with him and all the places he wanted to go together, but all he could get out was “I love you” over and over again as their bodies moved together, overwhelmingly hot, damp with sweat. 

Lee suddenly tensed, every nerve in his body firing at once, and he came with a shout that was only partially muffled by Richard's shoulder. Richard was loose and pliant under him as he let Lee ride it out, pulsing into him until the sensation was too much and he had to pull out. Lee whispered apologies as he did, knowing Richard hadn't come yet, but he was still in that post-orgasm daze where he barely knew which way was up.

“S'okay, just... Lee, your mouth, I need...”

Lee swallowed him down without a second thought, nearly overwhelmed with the thrums of pleasure still coursing through his body and the taste of Richard on his tongue. He let him jerk his hips up, forcing himself to breathe deeply through his nose. His voice would be raspy the next day but Richard's soft pleas and sharp fingernails were more than worth it. Richard was right on the edge, and Lee couldn't resist slipping one finger back inside him, so wet and warm and open, and as he dragged it out again Richard came, hard, and Lee swallowed every drop.

The smell of sex was thick in the room as they collapsed beside each other, both silently agreeing it was too hot to do anything but wind their fingers together and breathe.

Richard let his head fall to the side and waited until Lee did the same. They stared at each other for a moment until Richard brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Lee's knuckles.

“Paris in the springtime,” he murmured, and Lee chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“So... how much longer do we have on this shoot, again?”


End file.
